Któż podejrzewa szczura?
by drrream
Summary: SB/RL.


tytuł: Któż podejrzewa szczura?

autor: dreamistru

beta: brak

Nota: SB/RL _jak lubię._ Akcja: pełnia. Ramy czasowe &amp; niektóre wydarzenia lekko nagięte na potrzeby tekstu. I regret nothing.

**Któż podejrzewa szczura?**

Jamesa Pottera nie onieśmielało nic. Można było nawet zaryzykować stwierdzenie, iż na całym tym świecie nie istniała taka rzecz, która choćby w najmniejszym stopniu przypomniała mu o czymś takim jak zwyczajna ludzka przyzwoitość. Albo skrupuły. I wcale nie chodzi o to, że chłopak pracował na swoją reputację z bóg wie jakim trudem. Nie, znakomity nabytek drużyny Domu Lwa, wielkie objawienie na szkolnej scenie Quidditcha nie musiało starać się o nic.

Nigdy nie czesał włosów, tymczasem wzdychało do niego pół Gryffindoru – drugie pół miało go zdecydowanie dość, chociaż tylko do czasu meczu, kiedy to podchodzili do niego klepiąc go po plecach i życząc połamania miotły. Jednoczyli się dla wspólnej sprawy – byle tylko dokopać Ślizgonom. A on chełpił się swym talentem, upajał popularnością do tego stopnia, że nie widział w tym wszystkim żadnego drugiego dna.

Ocen też nie miał wybitnych, praktycznie nikt nie widział go w bibliotece, no, chyba że w towarzystwie przyjaciół. Na lekcjach ożywiał się tylko wtedy, gdy nauczyciel zwracał na niego uwagę i tylko po to, by obrócić całą sytuację w żart albo zrobić z siebie pośmiewisko. Celowo. W centrum uwagi czuł się chyba najlepiej.

Nawet teraz, późnym październikowym wieczorem siał zamieszanie w pokoju wspólnym i udał się do dormitorium długo po północy. Właściwie, wpakowali się do pomieszczenia we trzech – dwoje artystów, Potter i Black, ciągnąc za sobą przygodną publiczność, jaką zwykle stanowił dla nich Peter.

Remus westchnął niedostrzegalnie, uciekając wzrokiem w pożółkłe stronice książki czytanej od niechcenia. Czasami czuł się jak taki Peter. Jak konwencjonalny element tła, bez którego – tak czy inaczej – przedstawienie Jamesa nie mogło zaistnieć. Każde show musiało mieć swoją oddaną publiczność, w razie gdyby okazało się totalną klapą i trzeba było nadrabiać dobrą miną. Rzecz w tym, że on – Remus właśnie – niespecjalnie się do tego nadawał. W ogóle, wcale, w żaden z możliwych sposobów. Ale przedstawienie musi trwać, nawet jeśli on sam nie ma najmniejszej ochoty, by brać w nim udział. Bo czy akurat to kogokolwiek interesowało? Kiedykolwiek miało jakiś, choćby szczątkowy, sens? Nie, oczywiście, że nie.

— A ty znowu! — Syriusz pokręcił głową, wyrywając mu książkę z rąk. — I to, żeby jeszcze coś ciekawego – skrzywił się patrząc na okładkę. Nie lubił Transmutacji.

— Lunatyk! Rozmawialiśmy właśnie z Łapą o...

— Wiem — przerwał mu Remus. — Nawet tutaj było was słychać.

— A więc wiesz, co zrobiliśmy Snape'owi? — James wyraźnie się ożywił szukając aprobaty, bezwarunkowej pochwały swoich zwyczajowych działań mających na celu dokumentne zgnębienie Severusa Snape'a; nieodwracalne upokorzenie go w oczach całego Slytherinu. Naprawdę szukał uznania u Remusa? — Odnaleźliśmy go wieczorem na mapie, no wiesz...

Chłopak pokręcił głową, siląc się na spokojny acz stanowczy ton:

— Nie chcę wiedzieć, co znowu wymyśliliście. To już się robi...

— Psujesz zabawę! — zaperzył się Potter. — Nigdy nic cię nie obchodzi, olewasz najlepsze nasze dowcipy tylko dlatego, że dotyczą Snape'a! Od kiedy jesteś takim obrońcą węży, co? — Nie znosił, gdy go nie słuchano, gdy nie uważano go za cudowne objawienie, cud stąpający po miękkich dywanach Wieży Gryffindoru i całego Hogwartu w ogóle. Jak ktoś mógł nie być zainteresowany kolejnym wybornym żartem, genialnym wybrykiem upadlającym największą szuję w szkole, no jak? Nie do pomyślenia! Nawet Syriusz obrzucił Remusa zdumionym spojrzeniem węsząc zdradę w szeregach. Nie dało się tego nie zauważyć.

— ... nudne. — Skończył, mimo to. — I nie jestem żadnym obrońcą Slytherinu, jak to pięknie i subtelnie ująłeś. Po prostu nie widzę sensu w robieniu sobie wrogów. — James zawsze wdawał się w polemikę z ludźmi, którym choć przez chwilę przebiegła przez głowę myśl, by drzeć z nim koty, w jakiejkolwiek sprawie. To cecha wrodzona. Taki właśnie był, nie mógł dopuścić do tego, by ktokolwiek grał pierwsze skrzypce na jego scenie, nawet – a może zwłaszcza – Remus. On, właśnie on – nie Syriusz, ku wielkiemu zdumieniu ogółu.

Sęk w tym, że Syriusza James się po prostu nie obawiał. Z Syriuszem zawsze było fajnie, zawsze można było wspólnie podrzucić Malfoyowi łajnobombę w miejsce schadzek z Narcyzą albo doprawić owsiankę Snape'a eliksirem usypiającym i podziwiać, jak ląduje w niej na długość nosa podczas śniadania. Taaak, Syriusz nie zagrażał jego pozycji, z Syriuszem stanowili całkiem udany duet, zgrany zespół, świetny team. Remus, z kolei...

Remus był bardziej jak Peter. Trzymał się na uboczu i w bezpiecznej odległości. Co nie znaczy, że nie obrywał za ich żarty – wręcz przeciwnie. Nie raz i nie dwa dostawali we czwórkę szlabany i tracili całe morze punktów przez głupotę obojga żartownisiów. Tym ostatnim on sam nie bardzo się przejmował, jak chyba każdy z huncwotów. No, nie wliczając w to Petera, który przeważnie nie wychylał się z prezentacją własnego zdania na nawet najmniej zajmujący, najdrobniejszy i najmniej znaczący temat, ślepo podążając za Syriuszem prawie jak cień za słońcem. Albo dokładnie tak.

Remus nie był głupi, nie był także ślepy. Jeśli jednak mowa była o Peterze i jego fascynacji najlepszym przyjacielem... Wolałby tkwić w błogiej niewiedzy i słodkiej ignorancji. Zbawiennej nieświadomości. Wolałby zwyczajnie tego o nim nie wiedzieć.

Ale życie nigdy nie było piękną bajką ani złudnym snem. Dostrzegał te wszystkie spojrzenia, blask w jego wodnistych oczach za każdym razem, gdy Syriusz błysnął wyjątkowo udanym dowcipem, był boleśnie świadom przypadkowych dotyków – którym, bądźmy szczerzy, do przypadku brakowało naprawdę wiele – jak, na przykład, przyjacielskie klepanie po ramieniu albo kuksaniec z łokcia po wygranym przez Gryfonów meczu, gdy już się zdobył na całą odwagę, jaką dysponował. Uwielbiał go, podziwiał i, zapewne, bezkreśnie idealizował. Prawie odprowadzał go wzrokiem z każdej lekcji i witał nieśmiałym uśmiechem niemal każdego dnia w Wielkiej Sali, choć przecież widzieli się wcześniej, w dormitorium. Wielbił Syriusza, nie Jamesa, jak nakazywał rozum. Ale przecież ten już dawno przestał mieć w sprawie miłości cokolwiek do powiedzenia.

Remus był prawie jak Peter. I ten fakt nieustannie doprowadzał go do szału.

###

To była naprawdę paskudna pełnia. Gorsza niż poprzednia i o wiele bardziej dokuczliwa niż ta, która ją poprzedzała. Nie wiedział, dlaczego, nie miał bladego pojęcia, nawet najdrobniejszego śladu jakiejkolwiek sensownej przyczyny. Wiedział tylko, że Wrzeszcząca Chata od teraz w pełni zasługuje na miano obdrapanej rudery. Także wewnątrz. A przecież Remus nigdy nie opowiadał się za przemocą, zupełnie więc nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało, że obudził się w lśniącej kałuży mieniącego się szkła – pozostałości okiennej szyby – czy też, dlaczego miał tynk za paznokciami i był przywalony ciężkim, dębowym stołem. Zupełnie nie miał pojęcia.

— Co tak dumasz? — Syriusz zajrzał mu przez ramię i zmarszczył czoło widząc pusty pergamin.

O tej porze przeważnie siedzieli wszyscy razem w bibliotece próbując uporać się z pracami domowymi. Próbując stanowi tu pewnego rodzaju słowo–klucz, albowiem zwykle tylko Remus podchodził do sprawy poważnie, choć i on niejednokrotnie zgrzytał zębami nad piekielnymi zadaniami z Numerologii i składał broń przeklinając ten przedmiot. Kończyło się zwykle tym, że żaden z nich nie odrobił pracy, przez co wszyscy tracili punkty.

— To nic takiego. — Nie wiedział, czemu mówił szeptem, zupełnie jakby się bał. Przymknął oczy, pozwalając, by przyjaciel wyjął mu pióro z dłoni. Może naprawdę czuł strach, a może to tylko... Może to tylko ten jeden raz, następnym na pewno będzie lepiej, prawda? Nie będzie bolało aż tak bardzo, nie straci przytomności na tak długo, nie będzie tym... tym czymś... poza wszelką kontrolą.

— No nie wiem... Nie wyglądało, jak nic takiego — przekomarzał się, cały Syriusz. Za jakie grzechy?

James, który dawno się poddał i posyłał zaczarowane, kolorowe bańki w kierunku stolika dziewczyn, nagle spochmurniał.

— No to kicha. Jak Luni tego nie rozwali, to nikt tego nie zrobi.

— Nie nazywaj mnie tak.

— Oj, już nie bądź taki drażliwy...

— James, mówię poważnie. Przestań. — I faktyczne, przestał. Coś w głosie Remusa kazało mu się zamknąć i nie pogarszać sprawy – coś warczącego, niebezpiecznego niczym rozjuszone, dzikie zwierzę. Przecież tym właśnie był.

Chłopak prędko wrzucił swoje rzeczy do torby i wstał zamaszyście, świadomie ignorując Syriusza, który nadal obracał w dłoni jego orle pióro, i Petera wpatrującego się weń, jak w obrazek.

— Jeśli chcesz, żeby ktoś zrobił za ciebie to zadanie, możesz poprosić Snape'a — dodał złośliwie. — Właśnie wszedł do biblioteki. — I ruszył w kierunku drzwi, odprowadzany gromkim śmiechem Syriusza i złowrogim spojrzeniem bibliotekarki.

###

Jesień nadeszła pełną gębą, pozbawiając drzewa liści i otulając błonia obłokiem srebrzystej, zimnej mgły. Niebo szczelnie pokrywały ciemnoszare chmury i tak właśnie było dobrze. Remus, co prawda, nie widział już gwiazd, które tak lubił podziwiać, ale przecież nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło – z oczu zszedł mu również ten szyderca, księżyc. Nie musiał już znosić jego kpin.

Jesień sprzyjała również życiu towarzyskiemu w Wieży Gryffindoru. Pokój Wspólny wypełnił się uczniami, którzy leniwie popijali gorącą czekoladę z cynamonem i rozprawiali o największych trywializmach, jakie zdolni byli wymyślić o tak późnej porze. Taka Anne Bones, na przykład, przechwalała się kolekcją kart z czekoladowych żab chłopakom z szóstego roku, a gdy poczuła na sobie wzrok Remusa, puściła mu oczko. Doprawdy...

Chłopak na powrót utkwił wzrok w książce, którą ze sobą wziął nim opuścił dormitorium, ale wcale nie miał ochoty jej czytać. Mimo to, wszędzie ją ze sobą zabierał – była na wagę złota, jeśli chodzi o unikanie bezsensownych rozmów o Quidditchu czy Pucharze Domów. Bo o czym innym mieli z nim rozmawiać, skoro nigdy nie pozwolił im się poznać? Nie wiedzieli, nikt z nich nie miał żadnego pojęcia, żadne z nich nawet nie mogło przypuszczać...

Uciekło mu ciche westchnienie. Ciekawe, czy tak chętnie siadaliby koło niego na meczu, gdyby wiedzieli, czym tak naprawdę jest? Czy ktoś zgodziłby się uczęszczać na zajęcia, kiedy on – zła, mordercza bestia, plugawy wilkołak – był w klasie? Czy Anne Bones nadal robiłaby do niego słodkie miny, gdyby wiedziała, że ma do czynienia ze swoim największym koszmarem, autentycznym wilkiem w skórze płochego baranka?

Nigdy.

Wiedzieli tylko oni. James, Remus i Peter, przed którymi nie dało się tego ukryć z racji, iż mieszkali z nim pod jednym dachem. Tylko oni trzej, co teoretycznie powinno sprawić, że będzie mu z tym lżej. I może na początku właśnie tak było, nawet jeśli cholernie przeszkadzało mu współczucie, które widział wtedy w oczach Petera. Nie mógł znieść litości, nie chciał jej – ani teraz, ani nigdy. I tak naprawdę tylko Syriusz czasem go o to pytał. Rzucał kilka słów pomiędzy dowcipami, kiedy nikt go nie słuchał, gdy ludzie trawili albo komentowali między sobą jego ostatni żart. A on wykorzystywał sytuację, zawsze to potrafił, sprytny drań. Pytał i nie dał się zbyć, nie do końca, co czasem potrafiło Remusa porządnie zirytować. Ale z biegiem czasu najzwyczajniej w świecie przestało.

— Żałosny jest, nie? — Drgnął, gdy usłyszał głos Petera tak blisko, a potem zrobił mu miejsce obok siebie, na kanapie. W świetle płomieni tańczących w kominku jego oczy wydawały się stalowoszare i puste.

Remus podążył za jego wzrokiem. James znów pragnął zaimponować Lily, z marnym skutkiem zresztą. Wzruszył ramionami dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym Lily wyciągnęła różdżkę celując prosto w ich przyjaciela. Peter zaśmiał się nerwowo.

— Taka wzorowa, a jednak cicha woda — śmiał się. — Może faktycznie coś z tego będzie, tak za nią biega... Ale celować w niego różdżką? Przecież wie, że jest dobra z zaklęć i nawet nie próbuje się bronić!

Remus na powrót uciekł wzrokiem w płomienie.

— Może... ludzie są w stanie zrobić naprawdę wiele z miłości — szepnął, a Peter utkwił w nim ten swój lodowaty wzrok.

Może. Czy aż tak bardzo chciał w to uwierzyć? On, istota plugawej ciemności, bestia pełna kłów i pazurów z obłędem w żółtych, fosforyzujących oczach? Tak bardzo głodna krwi, tak bezlitosna, jak dziki smok, a jednak o wiele bardziej niebezpieczna – przecież mógł doszczętnie zniszczyć cudze życie, już na zawsze! Robiłby to cyklicznie, gdyby nie grube łańcuchy oplatające przeguby, wijące się wokół pasa i szyi z zawziętością trującego bluszczu. Jak u skazańca, pomyślał smętnie. Był niewolnikiem zależnym od czegoś tak błahego, jak fazy księżyca.

To było żałosne. Nie James i jego nieudolne próby podrywu, nie Anne i jej rozwiązłość, nie... Nie oni. Tylko on. Nikt inny, on sam. Jakże ktoś taki śmiał mówić o czymś tak ludzkim, jak miłość? To po prostu śmieszne! Absurdalne...

— A ty co tak właściwie tu robisz? Nie powinieneś być z Syriuszem? — spytał, próbując zmienić temat. To działo się od kilku lat i nikogo już nie dziwiło, że najlepszy przyjaciel znika gdzieś popołudniami zwykle zabierając ze sobą Petera. "Zapewne jakiś dowcip", myśleli. "Może pomaga mu znaleźć coś na Ślizgonów?", "Cokolwiek to jest, na pewno będzie genialne!"

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

— Co tak właściwie robicie? — ściszył głos do szeptu. Zawsze był ciekaw, a doskonale wiedział, że Syriusza o to nie zapyta.

— Och, wiesz — Peter poruszył się niespokojnie, oglądając się przez ramię w kierunku portretu Grubej Damy. — Takie tam. Żarty.

— Żarty...

— No tak.

Remus mu nie uwierzył. Bo jaki żart wymagał aż takich przygotowań?

— Zamierzacie, nie wiem, zrobić coś, po czym wywalą Snape'a ze szkoły? O to chodzi?

Peter uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

— Może...

Remusa zatkało. Jeszcze chwilę temu widział w jego oczach czysty strach, teraz nie było po nim śladu. Zupełnie, jakby chełpił się tą wiedzą, jakby napawał się faktem, iż ma nad nim przewagę. Jakby był dumny, że to jemu Syriusz zaufał, że Remus nie był tego godzien.

— Posłuchaj — zaczął stanowczo, powstrzymując się od podniesienia głosu. — Żarty są w porządku, jeśli są śmieszne, Peter. Zrujnowanie komuś życia nie poprawi nikomu nastroju...

— Zdziwiłbyś się. A James?

— Co James?

— Nie cierpi Snape'a. Nie ucieszyłby się, gdyby go wywalili?

Remus przez chwilę przyglądał się mu w milczeniu. Kim trzeba być, by myśleć w ten sposób?

— Dlaczego? — spytał, lecz Peter jedynie uniósł brwi. — Naprawdę sądzisz, że powinni go wywalić? Tylko dlatego, że jest wredny? Bo James go nie znosi, to ma być powód?

Chłopak zawahał się, nim odpowiedział:

— On jest... więcej, niż wredny. — Brwi Remusa poszybowały do góry. — No... Słyszy się różne rzeczy — dodał Peter, nie kryjąc niechęci. — Na przykład to, że para się czarną magią, że uczą się Niewybaczalnych z Malfoyem...

— Lucjuszem Malfoyem?

Przytaknął.

— I że... Że nie jest dobrze wchodzić im w drogę, rozumiesz? Że szukają zemsty...

Remus zmarszczył czoło.

— Zemsty... — powtórzył, bez przekonania. — Na Gryfonach, zapewne? I to za tym tak węszycie? Z Syriuszem?

— To nie ma nic wspólnego z... — zaczął Peter obrażonym tonem, lecz nim zdążył wypowiedzieć kolejne słowo powietrze przeciął odgłos eksplozji. Remus instynktownie odrzucił od siebie książkę i, ciągnąc za sobą oszołomionego Petera, zanurkował za kanapę niemal ją przewracając. Pokój Wspólny wypełnił pisk kilku dziewczyn i podniesione głosy innych. Niektóre pouciekały do dormitoriów.

Remus ostrożnie wyjrzał zza kanapy i ujrzał Jamesa podnoszącego obie ręce w geście kapitulacji.

— Okej, okej, już nic nie mówię! — krzyczał. — Tylko nie wal we mnie kolejną klątwą!

Lily schowała różdżkę za pasek od spodni i posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie, nim odwróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła za drzwiami do dormitorium.

Remus spojrzał na poszarpane poduszki zajmujące miejsce, w którym siedział zaledwie kilka minut temu i zrobiło mu się słabo. Osunął się z powrotem na podłogę.

— A nie mówiłem? — Peter był biały na twarzy. — Cicha woda...

Remus zamknął oczy, nie będąc w stanie wykrzesać z siebie choćby słowa.

###

Następnego ranka obudził go śpiew ptaków. Leżał przez chwilę z oczami utkwionymi w baldachim i liczył, ile dni zostało do kolejnej pełni. Bez księżyca na niebie było trudniej, zdarzało mu się nawet zupełnie o tym zapomnieć. Doskonale wiedział, co by się wtedy stało i już bardzo dawno temu postanowił nigdy do tego nie dopuścić.

Jego uwagę zwrócił szelest pościeli. Z zaciekawieniem wystawił głowę zza kotary, tylko po to, by zderzyć się z parą srebrzystych oczu.

— Nie śpisz już? — Syriusz miał na sobie gruby sweter i ciemne dżinsy. Remus potrząsnął głową.

— Dokąd idziesz? — przyjaciel wydawał się zaskoczony jego pytaniem. — No nie... Poważnie? Dopiero idziesz spać?!

— Ciiiicho, Remus, bo ich wszystkich pobudzisz! — syknął, zasłaniając mu dłonią usta, przy czym sprawiał wrażenie wyraźnie rozbawionego. — Nie poszedłem mordować i grabić, jeśli o to się martwisz. Chociaż sam pomysł wydaje się całkiem niezły... Pomyśl, ile złota Wężaki chowają tam po kątach...

— Syriusz! — Lupin skarcił go, gdy tylko się od niego uwolnił. — Muszę z tobą pogadać.

Przyjaciel przekrzywił głowę udając wielkie zaciekawienie.

— To nie jest zabawne... Rozmawiałem z Peterem, wszystko mi powiedział. — Cóż, nie do końca, ale wyglądało na to, że Syriusz to kupił, bowiem jego uśmiech zgasł z prędkością spadającej gwiazdy.

— Rozmawiałeś z Peterem?

Remus kiwnął głową.

— Tak. I uważam...

Syriusz przysunął się do niego na odległość zaledwie kilku cali i zajrzał mu głęboko w oczy, co skuteczne stłumiło dalszą część wypowiedzi.

— A co dokładnie Peter ci powiedział?

Lupin poczuł nagłą falę złości; płynęła razem z krwią pompowaną urywanymi uderzeniami serca. Dlaczego wszyscy to przed nim ukrywali? Przecież nie poleci z tym do dyrektora, nie był taki!

— James — odparł, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

— Co James?

— Czy on wie?

Syriusz skrzywił się i spochmurniał. To wystarczyło.

A więc jednak. Tylko on jeden nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. Nie spodziewał się, żeby jakąkolwiek rolę grała w tym jego... prawdziwa natura, jednak w tym momencie dokładnie to przyszło mu na myśl. Jako pierwsze.

— Cholerny, mały szczur...

— Daj spokój — Remus skrzyżował ręce na piersi. — Dobrze, że mi powiedział! Pomyśl, co by się stało, gdybyście naprawdę zrobili coś głupiego i Snape poleciałby z Hogwartu! Tak się po prostu nie robi...

Syriusz zamrugał kilkakrotnie.

— Snape? — powtórzył, wyraźnie skołowany.

— A nie? Nie na niego szukacie haka? Nie jemu chcecie przyłożyć kolejnym żartem? To już się ciągnie latami, Syriuszu, może w końcu odpuścisz? Nie jesteśmy już na pierwszym roku, żeby robić tak durne rzeczy i... O co ci chodzi?!

Syriusz walczył z własną pięścią próbując wsadzić ją sobie do ust, żeby powstrzymać atak śmiechu. Remus zrobił groźną minę.

— No nie patrz już tak na mnie — odparł wesoło, gdy odzyskał nad sobą panowanie. — I nie martw się Snape'em, serio. Nic się nie dzieje. Zresztą, to James ostatnio próbował posłać go do diabła, bo gad uwarzył Eliksir Uspokajający najlepiej z całej grupy... A potem zaproponował, by przetestowano go na nim, bo uznał, że „wyraźnie tego potrzebuje" — wzruszył ramionami, ale jego oczy błyszczały wesoło. — Żebyś widział jego minę...

— Co? Kiedy? — Syriusz przestał się uśmiechać. No tak, kiedy niby Remus miał opuścić zajęcia? „Kiedy niebo wypełni się światłem posyłając mrok prosto w jego duszę." — To dlatego dostało mu się od Lily — dodał szybko, nie chcąc myśleć o tym, co go czeka za lekko ponad tydzień.

Syriusz przez chwilę uważnie go obserwował.

— Widziałem Chatę. — Jego głos stał się nienaturalnie suchy. Remus natychmiast odwrócił wzrok. — Jest aż tak źle?

— Nigdy nie było dobrze.

Przyjaciel skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

— No przecież nie mogę tego wiedzieć, prawda? — próbował naśladować ton Remusa, ale średnio mu to wyszło. Mimo to chłopak odrobinę się rozluźnił.

— Cieszę się, że nie masz o tym żadnego pojęcia — odparł, lecz zanim Syriusz zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, usłyszeli szelest pościeli i głośne ziewnięcie, a chwilę później James wskoczył na materac tuż obok Blacka próbując przekupić go słodyczami, by pomógł mu jak najszybciej odegrać się na „tym wstrętnym, podłym Ślizgonie". Z tego wszystkiego Remus w końcu zapomniał przycisnąć Syriusza i dowiedzieć się, co też przed nim ukrywał. Peter, z kolei, zdawał się nie zauważać żadnego z nich, pogrążony głęboko we własnych myślach.

###

— Jak to nie możesz? — James był wyraźnie niezadowolony. Ładował sobie bekon na talerz i wyglądał komicznie, próbując przy tym zmrozić Blacka wzrokiem. — Trzeba zrobić coś takiego, żeby ta szuja sama z siebie chciała opuścić Hogwart i trzeba zrobić to szybko! — Syriusz tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Za jakiś miesiąc — odparł wesoło, smarując chleb dżemem. — O co w ogóle poszło? Naprawdę o niego?

James warknął coś niezrozumiałego, robiąc przy tym wielce obrażoną minę.

— Nie mogę tego pojąć! — Wzniósł ręce ku sklepieniu Wielkiej Sali, aż zebrały się deszczowe chmury.

— Prawda? — odezwał się Peter, który właśnie nalewał sobie soku dyniowego ze srebrnego dzbana. — Bronić Ślizgona? Kto tak robi?

Remus już dawno porzucił nadzieję, że jego przyjaciele przestaną roztrząsać ten temat. Po prostu wyczekiwał tego czasu, gdy wszyscy wreszcie skończą szkołę i będą mieć zupełnie inne problemy na głowie.

Począwszy od pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie, ba – od pierwszej podróży pociągiem! – był świadkiem tego, co zazdrość robi z ludźmi. Jak bardzo ich zmienia, kształtując tę małą czarną bestię w samym środku ich serca. Potwora, który nigdy nie siedzi bezczynnie, bezustannie szepcząc im do ucha toksyczną treść, napędzając paranoję i irracjonalną chęć rywalizacji. Popycha do robienia najgłupszych rzeczy, całkowicie tłumiąc zdolność logicznego myślenia. I chociaż Remus nadal przyjaźnił się z Jamesem, jego upór w połączeniu z siłą mrocznej bestii zwyczajnie doprowadzały go do utraty sił. Bądź do szału, gdy jakieś siły jeszcze się w nim tliły.

Oczywiście Remus nigdy nie twierdził, że sam jest ideałem. On też zazdrościł. Jakże mogło być inaczej? Miał przed oczami tych wszystkich ludzi, radosnych i zupełnie wolnych od tego, z czym on musiał zmagać się co parę tygodni. Byłby głupcem, gdyby im nie zazdrościł. A jednak w jego przypadku istniała ta subtelna różnica, że całą zazdrość trzymał zamkniętą głęboko w sobie i nikomu nie pozwolił nawet odczuć, iż w ogóle takie uczucie istnieje gdzieś w odmętach jego świadomości. I sprawa z Peterem nie stanowiła tu żadnego wyjątku! Remus nigdy nie zrobił niczego, by mieszać się w jego relacje z Syriuszem.

— To nie tylko sprawa Domu — mruknął James. — To po prostu kretyn! I nie, nie chcę słyszeć słowa o jego ocenach — dodał groźnie, spoglądając na Remusa, który wzruszył tylko ramionami, żując powoli kanapkę.

— Pewnie, że nie chodzi tylko o Dom — ciągnął Peter. — Przecież kiedyś o mało nie zabił tego chłopaka... jak mu było? Martin McKey, Puchon? Pierwszoroczniak znalazł się w lochach w nieodpowiednim czasie i trafił akurat na niego...

— Pamiętam — James uderzył łyżeczką o drewniany blat. — I co? I nic mu nie zrobili! „ Nie było świadków", też coś!

— Albo wtedy, jak na czwartym roku sabotował eliksir Connora... Leżał po tym w szpitalu... ile? Ze dwa miesiące?

Remusowi przestała podobać się ta cała rozmowa, ale Peter dopiero się rozkręcał.

— On jest po prostu niebezpieczny.

— Raczej niepoczytalny — warknął James.

— To też. Ale trzeba zauważyć, że prawie dwa razy kogoś zabił, a ciekawe o ilu incydentach w ogóle nie mamy pojęcia...

— O ile dobrze pamiętam — wtrącił Remus chłodno — sam bardzo mocno chciałeś, żeby Syriusz przeklął Malfoya przed testem z transmutacji.

— Taaak, ale to było co innego! Jak możesz porównywać kilka pryszczy do próby morderstwa?

— Kilka? Całą twarz mu poparzyliście, też siedział w szpitalu z tydzień...

— I nie ma po tym nawet śladu!

— A Martin jakieś ma?! To jest Hogwart, takie rzeczy dzieją się na porządku dziennym. Ile razy wasze żarty posłały Ślizgonów do szpitala?

— Stanowczo za mało, ot co! — stwierdził James. Z takimi argumentami Remus mógłby próbować przemówić mu do rozsądku miesiącami, a i tak niewiele by wskórał. To jak rozmawianie z zaczarowaną zbroją – wiesz, że cię słyszy, ale zupełnie ignoruje całą treść wypowiedzi.

— Drzecie koty, jak stare baby — rzucił Syriusz, wycierając usta serwetką. — Jeszcze, żeby było o co!

— Ja tylko mówię, że takich, jak on powinno się jakoś bardziej... kontrolować!

— Właśnie!

— Och, zamknij się James! — syknął Black. Używał jego imienia zazwyczaj wtedy, gdy naprawdę był na niego zły. Przy stole zapanowała niezręczna cisza i nikt nie kwapił się, by ją przerwać. Peter zrobił swoje. Powiedział o kilka słów za dużo i z całą stanowczością zrobił to celowo. Ani razu nie obdarzył Remusa choćby przelotnym spojrzeniem, zupełnie jakby rzucał te swoje sztylety z ukrycia – jak na tchórza przystało. Tutaj już dawno przestało chodzić o Snape'a, James może tego nie dostrzegał, ale Remus nie był głupcem, którego zaślepiała nienawiść.

— Wiesz, Peter — powiedział spokojnie, patrząc wprost na niego. — Po części nawet się z tobą zgadzam. A teraz wybaczcie, sam muszę wpaść na chwilę do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. — Dopił sok, posłał im wyblakły uśmiech i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

Syriusz wstał bez słowa i poszedł za nim.

— Ależ jesteś beznadziejnym kłamcą — westchnął Black, mierzwiąc mu włosy, gdy już zrównał się z nim za ciężkimi, zdobionymi drzwiami. Na korytarzu panowała grobowa cisza, nawet duchy jakby zeszły im z drogi.

— Nie kłamałem.

— Po co ci Skrzydło Szpitalne?

Remus zaczął niwelować spustoszenie, jakie Syriusz zasiał na jego głowie i ściągnął sceptycznie brwi.

— Po co chcesz wiedzieć, po co mi Skrzydło Szpitalne? — Black pokręcił głową.

— Daj spokój, nie powiesz mi, że przejąłeś się słowami Petera...

— A jeśli?

— Powiedziałbym, że masz po prostu zły dzień? — Przyjaciel przeciął mu drogę, zatrzymując go w pół kroku. — Przecież to ty jesteś ten rozsądny, hm?

Remus skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

— Och, no przecież. Ale wiesz, może pomysł Petera faktycznie zrewolucjonizuje magiczną edukację. Pomyśl tylko – wszystkie potwory pod kontrolą, brak zagrożenia ze strony najgorszych szuj magicznego społeczeństwa! Może nawet wrzucą nas do jednego worka z mugolakami, bo po co się rozdrabniać? Poparcie Slytherinu gwarantowane. I wreszcie nie będę musiał być tak rozsądny bo – jak to szło? – ach tak, bo wreszcie będę jakoś bardziej kontrolowany.

Syriusz złapał go za ramiona i ścisnął mocno.

— Przestaniesz wreszcie? Rozmawialiśmy o tym.

— Tak, rozmawialiśmy! — syknął, uwalniając się z jego rąk. — I nie zmieniłem zdania na ten temat.

— Przecież wiesz, dlaczego to powiedział! — krzyknął, gdy Lupin ruszył w kierunku schodów. Na te słowa chłopak zatrzymał się i odwrócił w stronę przyjaciela.

— Ja wiem, ale czy ty? — odparł chłodno.

Syriusz przewrócił oczami. Udał urażoną minę, ale szybko przestał się wygłupiać widząc powagę na twarzy Remusa.

— James. On zawsze chce jego uznania. Proste. Powie wszystko, żeby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę i w sumie, co? Dziwisz mu się? Z Potterem jesteśmy autorami najlepszych żartów w szkole, ty masz najlepszy mózg w Gryffindorze, a on? On nie ma czym zabłysnąć.

Och, dobry Merlinie.

Ramiona Lupina zaczęły lekko drżeć, a po chwili korytarz wypełnił jego stłumiony śmiech. Tak nie śmiał się ktoś, kto napawał się ignorancją innych. To był śmiech kogoś, kto został absolutnie pokonany absurdem sytuacji; kogoś, kto nie miał już sił walczyć z daremnością całego, chrzanionego wszechświata.

— Proste? — Pokręcił głową. — Nie, Syriuszu. Wcale. W ogóle.

— Słuchaj, co ci się stało w tamtą pełnię? Jesteś jakiś...

— No, jaki? — Syriusz skrzywił się i ruszył ku niemu, ściągając go ze schodów, ale gdy już to zrobił, nie puścił jego łokcia.

— Nie wiem — powiedział powoli. — Ale widzę, że coś jest nie tak.

— Dokładnie. — Srebrzyste oczy Syriusza wyrażały skrajne zaskoczenie. — I wiesz co? Będzie już tylko gorzej. Nawet nie mam siły oszukiwać się i łudzić, że będzie inaczej. Tak już z nami potworami widocznie jest.

Syriusz wyraźnie spochmurniał.

— Użalasz się nad sobą.

— Naprawdę? W życiu bym nie zauważył.

— Nigdy tego nie robisz.

— No, owszem, nie w twojej obecności. — Na te słowa Black zacisnął usta w wąską linię.

— Może właśnie w tym problem.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem i to Remus był pierwszym, który go odwrócił.

— Pogadam z Peterem, jeśli chcesz. — Remus potrząsnął głową.

— Ma prawo mieć swoje poglądy.

— To zupełnie tak, jak ja. I wiesz co? Ja swoich nie zmieniłem.

Remus skinął głową, zdając sobie sprawę, że emocje zaczynają powoli opadać, że stopniowo wypełnia go uczucie spokoju, którego tak mu brakowało przez ostatnich kilka dni. Jak gdyby dokładnie na te słowa czekał, od samego początku.

— Naprawdę potrzebuję czegoś na ból głowy... — jęknął.

— Nie ma sprawy — Syriusz pociągnął go w kierunku schodów. — Odstawię cię pod same drzwi, nic się nie bój. Wiesz, nie chcemy ryzykować – w końcu tyle potworów czai się w tym Zamku... — westchnął teatralnie.

— Nie śmieszne — odparł Remus, wpatrując się z czułością w plecy przyjaciela i pozwalając się poprowadzić aż do gabinetu lekarskiego.

###

Zima naprawdę była złem wcielonym, pomyślał Remus. Białą damą ciągnącą za sobą suknię utkaną z płatków śniegu, mrożącą wszystko zaledwie jednym muśnięciem trupio bladej dłoni. W tym roku białego puchu spadło wyjątkowo dużo, a mimo to on nadal przychodził nad jezioro i rzucał kamyki, które już nie wpadały do mętnej wody, lecz odbijały się od gładkiej tafli krystalicznego lodu. W końcu przykucnął nad brzegiem, wciskając dłonie w kieszenie zimowej szaty, bezskutecznie próbując je ogrzać.

Święta były i minęły tak, jak zwykle – w Hogwarcie, w towarzystwie nauczycieli i garstki uczniów. Ferie nie różniły się właściwie niczym i znowu był jednym z nielicznych w Zamku. W tym miesiącu pełnia wypadała właśnie wtedy, w drugim tygodniu zimowego szaleństwa. Nie było lepiej, jeśli już o pełni mowa, ale nie było też gorzej. Remus nadal demolował wszystko, co znalazło się z nim na kursie kolizyjnym i powoli przestawał się nawet tym przejmować. Nie było gorzej.

Chociaż... Pewnego razu z przerażeniem odkrył, że jeden z łańcuchów się poluzował, a przy bliższej inspekcji okazało się, że jeszcze trochę – może dwie, trzy noce przepełnione wilczym szaleństwem – i całkowicie wyrwałby go ze ściany. To było absurdalne! Przecież sam zaczarował metal tak, by się nie wypaczał... Czyżby stał się aż tak silny? Czy po prostu aż tak kiepsko rzucił czar?

Remus, Remus, powinieneś myśleć o głupich testach i wypadach do Hogsmeade, a twoim największym problemem powinno być zaproszenie dziewczyny na randkę! Co ty w ogóle robisz ze swoim życiem, hm? Parsknął, owijając się szczelniej szalikiem.

Półtora roku. Zostało mu tylko tyle. Lekko ponad trzynaście miesięcy wygodnego życia. Bo trzeba przyznać, że takie właśnie było tutaj, w Zamku. To tam, na zewnątrz, w dorosłym świecie będzie ciężej wszystko ukryć. Kim w ogóle miałby zostać? Aurorem? Sprzedawcą na Pokątnej? Najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłby etat w Hogwarcie. Nie, nie najlepszym, lecz z całą pewnością najłatwiejszym i najbardziej komfortowym. Zaśmiał się szaleńczo. Nie, to nigdy się nie stanie, nawet za milion lat! To cud, że w ogóle mógł tu przebywać jako uczeń...

Potrząsnął głową odganiając natrętne myśli, kątem oka dostrzegł jakiś ruch po swojej lewej. Odwrócił się i wydał z siebie okrzyk zaskoczenia, gdy warstwa zimnego śniegu uderzyła go centralnie w twarz. Szybko poderwał się z ziemi, zaczął pluć i wycierać oczy wierzchem rękawiczek, po czym ze złością rozejrzał się wokoło. Dostrzegł wielkiego, włochatego psa skaczącego po śniegu jak idiota, zaledwie kilka stóp od niego.

Zamrugał.

Rozejrzał się uważnie po okolicy, ale nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Czyżby pies przyszedł z Zakazanego Lasu? Był duży, może trochę przypominał wilka, ale...

— Hej! — zawołał, a pies odpowiedział mu serią szczeknięć. Po chwili wahania zmniejszył dzielącą ich odległość i ostrożnie przyklęknął tuż przy włochatej bestii.

Bestii! Ha, ha, dobre sobie, wyborne!

Wiatr pochwycił jego śmiech, a on otarł łzawiące oczy miękkim szalikiem. Kto tu był bestią? Pies wpatrywał się w niego, merdając wesoło ogonem.

— Pies w Hogwarcie — westchnął. — A ja myślałem, że możemy zabierać co najwyżej koty. W przeciwnym razie może nawet ja byłbym tu mile widziany – zachichotał. — Ale czyj ty, u diabła, jesteś?

Pies wpatrywał się w niego wielkimi oczami, jak na beztroskie, głupiutkie zwierzę przystało. Remus uśmiechnął się do siebie i chwycił po garść śniegu, z którego uformował twardą, białą kulkę.

— No, aport! — zaśmiał się, rzucając w dal prowizoryczną piłkę, ale pies nie ruszył się z miejsca. — Jesteś psem, a psy aportują. Co z tobą? — Pokręcił głową, a zwierzę zaczęło ugniatać śnieg przednimi łapami. — Zabawne, już to kiedyś mówiłem. Tylko tamten... pies... miał szorstką sierść i bardzo żółte oczy... — Chłopak wyciągnął dłoń i podrapał zwierzę za uchem, krzywiąc się lekko. — I bardzo mocno gryzł...

Westchnął i wyprostował plecy, obrzucając ponurym spojrzeniem srebrzystoszare jezioro. Robiło się już późno, czuł to w mroźnym wietrze chlastającym go po zaczerwienionej twarzy.

— Jezu, rozmawiam z psem... — jęknął i obrzucił zwierzę bezradnym spojrzeniem. — No cóż...

Naprawdę było zimno. Tak próbował to sobie tłumaczyć idąc w stronę oświetlonego Zamku i wołając szeptem wilczura. I tak są ferie, Remus jest sam w dormitorium, nikomu nie będzie przeszkadzał... Tak. Na pewno. Ten plan przecież nie miał żadnych wad. Remusie Lupinie, jakże żałosnym człowiekiem jesteś, syknął cichy głosik wewnątrz jego głowy. I może nawet miał cień racji.

Gdy tylko wpuścił psa do pokoju, szybko pożałował swojej decyzji. Zwierzę skakało po całym pomieszczeniu i zabrało się za leżące na podłodze papiery. Remus siłą odciągnął bestię od wypracowań Jamesa – przecież by go zabił, gdyby znalazł je poszarpane gdzieś pod łóżkiem! I co Remus by mu odpowiedział? Że zjadł je pies? To można było praktycznie potraktować jak przyznanie się do winy!

— Złaź z mojego łóżka! — Rzucił się w stronę sierścia, który płynnie odskoczył lądując na materacu Petera. Remus skrzywił się widząc śnieg na własnej poduszce, topniejący w wielkie mokre plamy. — Tam też bym nie siadał, Peter raczej nie ma ręki do zwierząt — mruknął, po czym na jego twarz wypłynął złośliwy uśmiech. Podszedł do łóżka zajmowanego przez Syriusza i zawołał do siebie psa. Ten chwilę tarzał się po pościeli, strzygąc uszami w reakcji na śmiech chłopaka.

— Ciekawe, jak Syriusz na to zareaguje — zachichotał, klepiąc zwierzę po wielkim łbie. — Ale przynajmniej wiem, że cię nie udusi. Gorzej, gdybyś ubłocił łóżko Jamesa, nie byłoby tak różowo...

Chłopak obrzucił spojrzeniem na wpół zdemolowane pomieszczenie i zajął się chowaniem wszelkich luźnych kartek, piór i kałamarzy.

— Mądry to ty nie jesteś — mruknął pod nosem, schylając się po książkę do Transmutacji. — I wolałbym, żebyś nie zeżarł mi butów. Zapamiętaj to sobie. Dla własnego dob...

Urwał, gdyż pies czmychnął z zasięgu jego rąk, tym samym wysyłając w powietrze poduszki razem z kilkoma akcydentalnymi sztukami odzieży. Biały, wełniany sweter, na przykład, znalazł się dokładnie na głowie Remusa.

— No niech cię diabli! — syknął i zamarł z grubym swetrem w dłoni. Należał do Syriusza, który musiał zapomnieć spakować go do kufra, nim wyjechał do domu... I nawet pachniał, jak Syriusz, no, jak jego szampon, w każdym razie. A Remus pamiętał ten zapach doskonale – przecież za każdym razem, gdy przyjaciel wracał do dormitorium z mokrymi jeszcze włosami w powietrzu niosła się subtelna woń kwiatów mięty.

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że zagrzebał pół twarzy w miękkiej wełnie i że absolutnie nie powinien czegoś takiego robić. Odchrząknął i złożył sweter w kostkę. Obrzucił kudłatego psa karcącym spojrzeniem i ściągnął groźnie brwi.

— Swetra też nie dostaniesz — oznajmił uroczyście, ukrywając go w jednej z zajmowanych przez Syriusza szuflad. A pies jedynie go obszczekał, zupełnie, jakby się z niego śmiał.

###

Remus szarpnął za łańcuchy z całych sił. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko było w porządku, jednak dla pewności nałożył kilka ochronnych zaklęć na swoje zwyczajowe więzienie. Okno nadal było wybite, przez co do pomieszczenia wpadał siarczysty mróz w towarzystwie pojedynczych płatków śniegu. Przy framugach tańczył wyblakły ochłap firanki. Było w tym widoku coś nieskończenie smutnego, jak gdyby jego udręczona dusza pragnęła z całego serca rozwinąć skrzydła, zaznać przepastnej wolności. Jednak Remus doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest to całkowicie niemożliwe. I że, tak naprawdę, wyzwolenie nigdy nie będzie leżało w zasięgu jego rąk. Dlaczego nie mógł tego tak po prostu zaakceptować?

Wargi chłopaka wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiechu. Był wtedy tylko dzieckiem. Miał serce pełne bajońskich marzeń, był przekonany o tym, że świat jest tak wspaniałym miejscem, że nie istniała taka rzecz, która mogłaby go skrzywdzić. Dlaczego pobiegł za tym zwierzęciem, srebrnym wilkiem zawodzącym na granicy cienia? Czemu w ogóle znalazł się tak późno poza domem? Gdyby wtedy miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie, czym są wilkołaki i że należało ich unikać... Gdyby tylko wiedział! Teraz było już za późno, nawet na tak głupie uczucie jak żal.

Pojedyncze szczeknięcie wyrwało go z zamyślenia.

— Jeszcze tu jesteś? — westchnął. — Trzeba cię będzie gdzieś przywiązać... — Nie mógł narażać żadnego stworzenia na niebezpieczeństwo. A ten pies był... No dobra, był całkiem głupi, zgoda, ale Remus spędził z nim te kilka dni, besztając go za obgryzione książki i rozerwane kotary, śmiejąc się z niego prawie za każdym razem, gdy zwierzę zrobiło coś bezgranicznie durnego jak, przykładowo, wygryzienie spektakularnej dziury w bucie Petera – coś, na co ten niezaprzeczalnie sobie zasłużył.

Z nim cała ta samotność, z którą trzeba było się zmierzyć stała się jakoś bardziej znośna.

Chłopak zadrżał, gdy mroźny wiatr omiótł jego sylwetkę, wprawiając czarne szaty w przepełniony chaosem taniec. Schylił się w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogło stanowić prowizoryczną obrożę, ale nic takiego nie rzuciło mu się w oczy. Zrezygnowany, zbliżył się do ziejącego pustką okna i jednym ruchem zerwał z niego poplamioną firankę. Wyciągnął różdżkę i szepnął odpowiednie zaklęcie, a już po chwili trzymał w dłoni długi, skórzany rzemyk.

— Naprawdę przejmujesz się rolą, co? — ktoś spytał miękko, a Remus zamarł, niezdolny wprawić ciała w jakikolwiek, najmniejszy nawet ruch. Wpatrywał się tępo w ziarenka śniegu dryfujące na tle brudnoszarego nieba, próbując jakoś to – ten głos – sobie wytłumaczyć.

— Zwariowałem — szepnął, spoglądając powoli przez ramię.

— Dawno temu, jeśli mam być szczery — odparł dziarsko Syriusz, wspierający się o kamienną ścianę. — Taki już mam wpływ na ludzi, reklamacji nie przyjmuję.

Remus zaśmiał się sucho. To było absurdalne! Syriusz pojechał na święta do domu, a dzisiaj była pełnia i to właśnie ona mieszała mu w głowie, sprowadzając na niego omamy. To na pewno to, nic ponad. Z pewnością. By udowodnić swoją rację zbliżył się do niego i wyciągnął lekko drżącą dłoń, zamykając w pięść na miękkim, białym swetrze. Uderzył go zapach świeżej mięty.

Syriusz uniósł pytająco brew, a Lupin natychmiast go puścił i na powrót odwrócił się do niego plecami.

— Miałeś być w domu.

— Przecież jestem.

— Miałeś wpakować się do pociągu! — Cholera, przecież mógł spędzić te święta u Jamesa – nie byłby to pierwszy raz! Zamiast tego musiał wymyślić jakieś głupie rozwiązanie, jak pozostanie w Hogwarcie, robienie bóg wie, czego i dyszenie mu w kark... Lupin momentalnie zbladł. — Ty draniu!

Syriusz zrobił urażoną minę.

— Doprawdy, myślałem, że lepiej to zniesiesz...

— Ten... pies, ten cały pies! — krzyknął kreśląc w powietrzu chaotyczne kształty, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, jak w gorączce. — Jesteś cholernym psem!

— Posłuchaj...

— TO jest ten wielki sekret?! Jakim w ogóle cudem... — I nagle wszystko zrozumiał. Te niezliczone popołudnia, to całe znikanie, chytre uśmiechy Petera i wieczne zabieganie wdzierające się między całą czwórkę, jakoś od półtora roku. — Oni wszyscy wiedzieli.

— W zasadzie, tylko James — zaczął Black, lecz porzucił tłumaczenie pod ostrzałem iskier w spojrzeniu Remusa. — Peter dalej myśli, że to na potrzeby żartu, jeśli to ci poprawi humor...

Lupin skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

— James. Jasne — drwił. — Powiesz mi, że taki pozer nie pochwalił się postacią animaga przed, no powiedzmy, co najmniej połową szkoły?

— Poprosiłem go?

— Och. Naprawdę masz mnie za głupca?

— No, dobra, zgoda — Syriusz spojrzał na niego spode łba. — Szantażowałem go. — Brwi Remusa poszybowały do góry. — Nie, nie będę wchodził w szczegóły!

Chwilę milczeli, świdrując się nawzajem wzrokiem, pozbawieni słów – całej amunicji, którą ludzie mogli ranić się bez końca w takich właśnie chwilach. Remus pokręcił głową.

— To najbardziej irracjonalny pomysł, na jaki mogłeś wpaść. Bo wierzę, że to właśnie twoja zasługa, nikt inny nie byłby aż tak szalony.

— Do usług — Syriusz skłonił się lekko.

— Czyli co, od teraz będziecie biegać po Hogwarcie, gdy ktoś spróbuje wlepić wam szlaban? Stado psów? Nie, czekaj, Peter nie pasuje mi na psa...

Syriusz parsknął.

— Jest szczurem. James zmienił się w jelenia, co też w sumie mnie nie dziwi i nie – nie chodzi mi o tę całą symbolikę z emblematem królów – równie dobrze pasowałby do niego osioł. — Mrugnął porozumiewawczo, lecz po chwili spochmurniał. — W zasadzie to on był pierwszym, któremu się udało.

To by nawet miało sens.

— Myślałem, że nie lubisz Transmutacji — mruknął Lupin żałośnie, w ogóle na niego nie patrząc.

— Och, nienawidzę — odparł, w końcu zmniejszając odległość między nimi. — Teraz chyba bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek, jeśli mam być szczery.

Remus utkwił wzrok w splocie jego wełnianego swetra i szybko tego pożałował. Przecież ten pies – Syriusz! – widział, jak on, jak Remus... Ten sweter...

Merlinie...

— Chyba nie powiesz mi, że nie było fajnie, co? — Drgnął, słysząc jego cichy szept. Nie mógł mieć na myśli tego, o czym Remus właśnie pomyślał, prawda? Odwrócił się zamaszyście i powrócił do sprawdzania łańcuchów. — Jezu, Remus, jak ty jesteś...

— W porządku, było — rzucił, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem. — Czy możemy już porzucić temat?

Black milczał, a Remus doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż milczenie, w jego konkretnym przypadku, nie oznaczało niczego dobrego. Zmuszał każdą cząstkę swego jestestwa, by pozostać w sferze chłodnej akceptacji i beznamiętnego zrozumienia dla całej tej chorej sytuacji. Oszukał go, obserwował, węsząc tam, gdzie absolutnie nie powinien! I to w momencie, gdy Remus porzucił wszelki kamuflaż... Do diabła, jak on śmiał mu to zrobić?!

Niebo za oknem przybrało odcień kawy z mlekiem i chłopak wiedział, że to kwestia co najwyżej dwóch godzin, nim będzie zmuszony zmierzyć się ze swoją osobistą gehenną.

— Powinieneś już iść. — Głuchy trzask zmusił go, by w końcu na niego spojrzał. Syriusz usadowił się na starym, dębowym krześle z miną, której nie powstydziłby się żaden Bazyliszek i rękami splecionymi w ciasny supeł. W oczach Remusa błysnęło zdziwienie.

— Ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz, co? — Teraz nawet głos przyjaciela brzmiał jak urwane szczeknięcie.

— Słuchaj — Lupin zaczął stanowczo. — Możesz mi wszystko wytłumaczyć, ale później. Teraz — pomachał srebrzystym łańcuchem, który trzymał w dłoni i który właśnie miał oplatać sobie wokół kostki — muszę zająć się mniej przyjemnymi sprawami.

— Nawet nie powiedziałeś mi, jak to się stało! Musiałem być psem – pieprzonym psem! – żebyś zechciał łaskawie o tym wspomnieć!

Remus wytrzeszczył oczy.

— Ty poważnie... — zaczął, a Syriusz zaśmiał się sucho. — Czekaj, o to masz do mnie pretensje?

— Nie, skąd. Aktualnie do szału doprowadza mnie tylko twoja głupota i cóż, przynajmniej już wiem, jak się czujesz na co dzień w moim towarzystwie. — Przewrócił oczami i wycedził przez zęby: — No przecież nie ślęczałem nad tym tyle czasu, by tarzać się w hogwardzkiej trawie!

Remus zamrugał.

— Och.

— Właśnie!

Nie istniały słowa, którymi Remus mógłby opisać, co to wyznanie uczyniło z jego duszą. On naprawdę poświęcił temu tyle czasu? Uparł się jak osioł i niezachwianie tkwił w swoim przekonaniu tylko po to, by pojawić się tu akurat dziś? Ze wszystkich możliwych dni, licznych okazji, wybrał taką, która przypadała na tę właśnie noc, chwile największego cierpienia.

Skruszył lód krystalizujący w wilkołaczej duszy.

Remus próbował opanować kujące uczucie kiełkujące w samym środku jego płuc, starając się niczego po sobie nie pokazać – to było kluczowe. Być może to, właśnie to – ta sztuczna obojętność – miała odegrać w tym momencie największą z ról.

— Ale wiesz, że nie pozwolę ci zostać? — To było bardzo... rzeczowe. Zupełnie takie, jakie miało być, i na jakie przyjaciel sobie zasłużył. Bo przecież Syriusz nie przewidział jednego, prawda? Mógł być uparty i sprytny, mogło mu się udać przybrać formę animaga, wkraść się za nim do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, podejść go tak blisko... Nie mógł jednak zmusić Lupina, by naiwnie podążał ścieżką tak chwiejnego planu.

Black wzruszył ramionami, lekceważąc wszystko to, co Remus starał się mu przekazać za pomocą okaleczonych z uczuć zdań.

— Mogę cię zmusić? — spróbował.

— A ja mogę się mocno opierać.

To naprawdę prowadziło donikąd!

— Tak, brawo — syknął Lupin, wracając do oplatania się łańcuchami. — Jak chcesz. Jeśli naprawdę tak bardzo pragniesz srebrnej sierści i tego diabelnego uczucia wyobcowania, kiedy budzisz się rano i nie wiesz, czy nie zniszczyłeś czyjegoś życia...

Zapadła idealna cisza.

— Nic mi nie zrobisz.

Remus zaśmiał się. Głośno. Niezdrowo.

— Na jakim świecie ty żyjesz? — zawył. — Za godzinę nawet nie będę wiedział, kim jesteś!

Blacka to nie przekonało.

— Ale ja będę wiedział, kim ty jesteś — odparł dobitnie. — Zresztą, wilkołaki nie ruszają zwierząt...

— Tak? To dlaczego James z tobą nie przyszedł? — Złość wypełniała każdą frakcję jego ciała. Wiedział, że nie tylko on jest tego winien, że jego przemiana nastąpi już niebawem, że cały ten gniew jest jedynie mętnym odbiciem szaleńczej natury dzikiego wilka. To tylko kiepski zwiastun całego przedstawienia. — Powiem ci, dlaczego. Bał się. Pozwolił ci iść samemu, sprawdzić na własnej skórze, czy twój plan w ogóle się powiedzie...

— Nawet jeśli — Black przerwał mu ostro. — To naprawdę nieistotne. — Podszedł i chwycił go za nadgarstek, sprawdzając, czy łańcuchy są odpowiednio dopasowane. — Zawsze masz to swoje żelastwo. Wierz jemu, jeśli moje słowa nie mają dla ciebie żadnego znaczenia.

— Nie powiedziałem przecież... — oburzył się, lecz zamarł, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego wzrok naprzemiennie rozmazuje się i wyostrza. Wypełnia chłodnym odcieniem herbacianej sepii. Od tego momentu wszystkie słowa Syriusza składały się na jeden nieznośny szum kaleczący jego wrażliwe uszy. To nie mogło mieć miejsca, przecież miał jeszcze co najmniej pół godziny! Nie zdążył nawet zapiąć wszystkich zatrzasków! To naprawdę był chory sen, najgorszy z koszmarów! Nigdy sobie nie wybaczy, jeśli zerwie się ze smyczy, nigdy!

Przed każdą pełnią starał się przekonać własne serce, że przyzwyczaił się już do bólu. Że trzaskające kości i zerwane ścięgna nie robią już na nim wrażenia, że niestraszny mu smak i widok rubinowej krwi. Co kilka tygodni był zmuszony weryfikować swe oświadczenie i za każdy razem kulił się w sobie, gdy kolejna rozrywająca fala cierpienia rzuciła nim o kamienną podłogę. Tym razem nie było inaczej. Nieznośny szum wypełniał jego myśli, przeganiał je, odpychał ograniczając dostęp do logicznego myślenia, okradając ze wspomnień.

Nie był świadomy zimna, a łańcuchy przypominały co najwyżej łaskoczące, aksamitne wstążki. Nie poznawał własnej magii ani gardłowego charkotu, który wydobywał się z jego tchawicy. Przyjął ból, jakim jest i przestał z nim walczyć, jak na zdziczałe zwierzę przystało. I gdy zdawało się, że odpłynął zupełnie, głośne, pojedyncze szczeknięcie wyrwało wilka z transu.

Wielki czarny pies wyglądał jak szmaciana maskotka w porównaniu z masywną, włochatą bestią o niezdrowo żółtych oczach przeciętych wąskimi źrenicami. Wilkołak drgnął i zbliżył się do zwierzęcia, rwąc pazurami i tak już pokiereszowaną podłogę, raniąc się o wystające gwoździe. Spojrzał prosto w srebrne, okrągłe ślepia i dokładnie w tej chwili Black pojął, że Remus nie kłamał. Naprawdę go nie rozpoznawał.

Potężne szpony przecięły powietrze centymetry od psiego łba. Wilkołak wygiął kręgosłup, odchylając się do tyłu, by wypełnić pomieszczenie potężnym skowytem potępionej duszy, zaszczutego stworzenia nocy upodlonego do granic możliwości. Przez puste okiennice wpadało perłowe światło księżyca, przed którym rozstąpiły się nawet najgęstsze chmury. Czarny pies przebierał nerwowo łapami, jakby oceniał swoje szanse, po to tylko, by po chwili przyłączyć się do wilkołaczego płaczu. Bez wahania.

###

Remus Lupin nie cierpiał zadań z Numerologii. Każda godzina spędzona w klasie od tego właśnie przedmiotu skutkowała u niego skokiem ciśnienia. Przez kilka lat walczył w nieużyteczną wiedzą i pełnymi haczyków zadaniami tylko dlatego, że tak właściwie nie miał innego wyboru. Teraz zrozumiał, że prócz Numerologii wielką niechęcią darzy również Transmutację. Łypiąc groźnie na niczego nieświadomego dzioborożca dźgnął go różdżką, zanim zmienił w połyskujący złotem dzbanek wypełniony świeżymi kwiatami. Gdzieś z tyłu dobiegło go ciche prychnięcie Petera. Remus zmrużył oczy.

Od czasu tej feralnej pełni skończyła się jego współpraca z Syriuszem, który od tej chwili każdą swoją wolną chwilę pragnął przeznaczył właśnie Remusowi. A on przecież nadal był na niego wściekły – gorącą złość napełniała mu wnętrzności za każdym razem, gdy pomyślał o całym tym oszustwie, tajemnicach i podstępach, których Black się dopuścił. O głupocie i braku odpowiedzialności. Ale czasem też o tym, że gdyby Syriusza tam nie było, wilkołak beztrosko hasałby po hogwardzkich błoniach...

O nie, zganił się mentalnie. Nie, absolutnie, w żadnym wypadku! Gdyby Syriusz nie zaszczycił go wtedy swoją obecnością, Lupin zdążyłby opleść swe ciało żelastwem, które zawsze skutecznie uziemiało go w Chacie.

A Peter... Peter od czasu pełni był o Remusa zazdrosny jak jasna cholera. Widocznie nic nigdy nie miało być proste.

Chłopak obrzucił dzban pochmurnym spojrzeniem, a gdy lekcja dobiegła końca, jako pierwszy opuścił klasę.

###

Remus Lupin nie cierpiał także tłumów – uświadomił to sobie przepychając się do Wielkiej Sali przez korytarz wypełniony po brzegi podekscytowaną, krzykliwą rzeką uczniów w przekroju od miodowego Hufflepuffu po urokliwy szmaragd Slytherinu. W całym tym chaosie z trudem udało mu się wyłowić lekko zgarbioną sylwetkę Petera przyciśniętego do przeciwległej ściany. Ruszył szybko w jego stronę.

— Co się tu dzieje? — spytał, łapiąc oddech. — Nie wpuszczają na obiad, czy co...

Peter parsknął, ale mu odpowiedział:

— Niee. Kolejne spięcie na linii Snape-Evans-Potter — westchnął i w zasadzie nie musiał tłumaczyć niczego więcej. Z oddali zaczęły dochodzić ich wzburzone głosy nauczycieli, ale samych zainteresowanych Remus nie mógł nigdzie dostrzec. Uderzyła go nawet myśl, że byłoby wielką ironią, gdyby z Hogwartu wywalono nie tylko Snape'a, ale i Jamesa. Wtedy na pewno by się pozabijali.

Remus wcisnął się w ścianę tuż obok lśniącej zbroi i wyciągnął z kieszeni tabliczkę czekolady, a gdy Peter spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem w oczach, odłamał mu kawałek.

— Dużo tego jeszcze masz? Da radę dociągnąć do kolacji?

— Taak, kilka sztuk, w dormitorium. — Czekolada z Miodowego Królestwa często była jedyną rzeczą, która odganiała natrętne myśli związane z oczekiwaniem na kolejną pełnię. Chłopak ugryzł kawałek, z jawną złością, jak gdyby kąsał sam księżyc.

Po chwili z pośród tłumu wypadł Syriusz, potargany i z przekrzywionym krawatem. To ostatnie akurat zdarzało mu się dość często.

— O co... — zaczął, ale Remus i Peter przerwali mu chóralnie:

— Nie pytaj!

Black obrzucił zbiegowisko ponurym spojrzeniem.

— No znowu?! Cholerny James!

— I Snape — podrzucił Peter.

— I Snape!

Remus westchnął teatralnie. Przez chwilę nawet zapomniał być na niego wściekły.

— Sabotować obiad... — biadolił Syriusz, ale szybko wrócił do siebie. — Skąd macie czekoladę?

Lupin prychnął.

— Zapomnij.

— Oj, Remuuuus...

— Nie dokarmiam zwierząt — rzucił, a Peter utkwił w nim zszokowany wzrok.

— Dokarmiasz sam siebie — odparował Black unosząc brew, po czym wyszczerzył się w diabelskim uśmiechu. — No, ale skoro tak tutaj oponujesz... — Jednym zwinnym ruchem złapał Remusa za nadgarstek, ale zamiast porwać jego czekoladę, pochylił się nad nim i złączył ich usta na jedną krótką chwilę, która równie dobrze dla Remusa Lupina mogła trwać tysiące długich lat.

Przeszył go autentyczny prąd. Korytarz nagle pogrążył się w ciszy, a jego własne ciało nie słuchało wydawanych mu poleceń. Przerażony spoglądał w błyszczące srebrem, rozbawione oczy Blacka i bardzo mocno starał się uformować w głowie jakąś – jakąkolwiek – myśl. Bezskutecznie.

Syriusz odsunął się równie błyskawicznie, uwolnił jego nadgarstek, przy czym zauważył, jak przyjaciel wypuszcza tabliczkę z rąk. Zagwizdał, wtykając dłonie w kieszenie dżinsów.

— Szkoda czekolady — szepnął. — Z Miodowego Królestwa? Całkiem dobra... — Oblizując wargi, posłał mu łobuzerski uśmiech, po czym rozpłynął się w tłumie.

Remus mrugnął, jawnie nie dowierzając całej tej sytuacji, a wtedy wrócił do niego cały gwar i chaos zatłoczonego korytarza. Nie zauważył, że upuścił czekoladę, nie zauważył nawet tego, że jego dłoń nadal lekko drży. Nie był świadom poleceń dyrektora, który nakazywał rozejść się do pokoi wspólnych, nie widział niczego i nikogo, nawet Petera ściskającego dłonie w pięści i mordującego wzrokiem kamienną podłogę. Tylko dłoń Remusa, jak gdyby żyła własnym życiem, pomknęła w kierunku jego własnych, zszokowanych ust. On sam nie wiedział nawet, że te wykrzywiają się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

###

— To głupie — Lupin mówił spokojnym tonem, tłumacząc mu, jak dziecku. — Naprawdę.

Syriusz pokręcił głową.

— On myśli, że to dobry pomysł — przyjaciel zdawał się w ogóle nie słuchać jego słów. — Ale to zbyt... To zbyt proste. Naiwne. I dlatego podejrzane.

Remus westchnął i złapał za szalik Syriusza, wiążąc go w ciasny supeł. Mroźne styczniowe powietrze z łatwością mogło wślizgnąć się i zaatakować, niczym wąż, unieruchamiając ofiarę na kilka tygodni. W łóżku. Z grypą.

— Po prostu chciałeś, żeby wybrał ciebie — powiedział łagodnie.

— Na początku, tak — Syriusz odwrócił twarz i spojrzał wprost na niego. W srebrnych księżycach jego oczu tańczyła niezwyciężona, gryfońska determinacja. — Ale teraz po prostu wiem, że coś jest nie tak!

— A skąd niby ta pewność?

— Jakaś cholerna intuicja...

— Intuicja? — prychnął. — Nie wierzysz w takie rzeczy.

Syriusz burknął coś niezrozumiałego, a Remus wzniósł oczy ku bezchmurnemu niebu. Siedzieli już tak dobrą godzinę, otoczeni ośnieżonymi sosnami, między którymi kryły się leniwie pohukujące sowy. Ledwo widzieli własne twarze w bladym świetle gwiazd, gdy przepastny Orion iskrzył tajemniczo ponad strzelistym grzbietem stuletniego lasu.

Remusowi drętwiały już ręce, a nocne powietrze boleśnie wdzierało się do płuc z każdym głębszym oddechem. Innymi słowy – było okrutnie zimno. Mimo to, nie oddałby tej chwili za żadną herbatę czy trzaskający kominek.

Ostatni rok w Hogwarcie był najlepszym etapem w jego życiu – okresem pełnym wypadów do Hogsmeade i litrów gorącej czekolady o trzeciej nad ranem. Był czasem, w którym widział najwięcej wschodów słońca, i takim, kiedy najczęściej zapuszczał się głęboko w Zakazany Las po coś innego, niż chęć ukrycia się przed całym światem. Ten rok był jasnym przebłyskiem na tle wypranego z barw życia, palącym światłem supernovej osadzonej w lodowatej ciemności nieskończonego wszechświata. Punktem w czasie, kiedy niemal przestał obawiać się księżyca. Wszystko dlatego, że każdą z tych chwil wypełniał ciepły śmiech Syriusza i ich beztrosko splecione dłonie.

Pojedynczy płatek śniegu osiadł mu na zmarzniętym policzku.

— Petera nikt nie będzie podejrzewał. Nikt nie będzie przypuszczał, że to on...

— I właśnie dlatego... — Syriusz kopnął ze złością foremną grudkę zamarzniętego śniegu. — To powinienem być ja!

Remus ściągnął brwi, ale nie odpowiedział. W głębi duszy cieszył się, że to jednak Peter. Że to nie Syriusz ryzykuje życiem, że nie jego straci, jeśli... Jeśli...

Peter musiał odnaleźć się w życiu. Ostatni rok szkoły był dla niego niczym powolne tortury – może dlatego zresztą nie pokazywał się w Chacie i starał się unikać wspólnego przesiadywania w Pokoju Gryffindoru. Może z tego właśnie powodu rozmawiał praktycznie tylko z Jamesem – w końcu głównie z nim utrzymywał kontakty, gdy skończyli szkołę. Gdy wybuchła wojna. Gdy odległa przyszłość, o której Remus zwykł jedynie niechętnie rozmyślać gorączkowo zapukała do drzwi, a jej wygląd znacznie odbiegał od tego, co chłopak sobie wyobrażał.

Często łapał się na tym, że brakuje mu lekkomyślnych żartów i bezsensownych kłótni, nawet tych o Snape'a. Nigdy nie sądził, że coś takiego w ogóle będzie możliwe. Dorosłość paraliżowała bardziej, niż zaklęcie konfundujące.

Gdzieś tam ginęli ludzie, gdy on opierał głowę o ramię Syriusza. Gdzieś, może bardzo daleko a może niewypowiedzianie blisko, gruchotano ciała, niszczono wolę walki i łamano ludzkie życia, akurat w tym momencie, gdy on sam wreszcie odnalazł spokój. To nie było sprawiedliwe. To nie było w porządku. Mimo to, jedynym co Remus mógł zrobić było zaciśnięcie powiek przed obrazem zniszczenia malującym się przed zmęczonymi oczami.

— To nie powinieneś być ty, Syriuszu — szepnął, pozwalając by mały płatek śniegu przeistoczył się w śmiercionośną lawinę.

###

Mapa Huncwotów nie kłamie. Nigdy. Możesz przebierać się do woli, szprycować Eliksirem Wielosokowym, lecz dla mapy zawsze pozostaniesz tym samym, miałkim sobą. Nic się przed nią nie ukryje, nic nie zdoła jej oszukać. Nawet sam Voldemort nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić.

Teraz, gdy po latach Remus znów trzymał ją w dłoni, gdy na nowo zalała go fala wspomnień, a wszystkie sekretne przejścia ponownie stanęły mu przed oczami wraz z twarzami przyjaciół, jego pierwszym silnym impulsem było rzucenie się korytarzem do własnych komnat, chwycenie za różdżkę i...

Wziął głęboki oddech. A potem drugi i jeszcze jeden. Nie ruszył się z miejsca. Stał nieruchomo w tym samym miejscu, w którym Harry przed kilkoma chwilami oddał mu pożółkłe karty mapy. Nie zauważał chłodu nocy i gasnącego światła gwiazd wśród złowieszczo kłębiących się chmur.

Harry widział Petera.

Twierdził, że skakał po mapie jak szczur, którym przecież był, choć podobno miał leżeć martwy od dwunastu lat. Powiedział mu, że widział nazwisko domniemanego bohatera, oddanego przyjaciela, który w ostatnim geście naiwnej lojalności rzucił się za podłym zdrajcą tracąc gdzieś po drodze własne życie.

Remus zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie pewną styczniową noc i zażartą kłótnię, w której uczestniczył tylko po to, by chronić tego niewdzięcznika – jedyną osobę, która wniosła trochę światła w jego brudne życie. To był ostatni raz, nie spotkali się nigdy później. Syriusz był tak zajęty sprawą Petera, wiecznie susząc Jamesowi głowę, próbując przemówić Lily do rozumu... Wszystko na nic, tracił tylko czas, podczas gdy Remus stracił wszystkich swoich przyjaciół tamtej feralnej nocy – a przynajmniej w to właśnie wierzył, do tej chwili.

Nigdy nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości winy Blacka. Nie chciał, by nazywali go mordercą. Krzyczał i miotał się jak zwierzę, gdy tylko ktokolwiek się tego dopuścił, aż w końcu wszelkie obelgi przestały robić na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie.

Teraz wszystko nabrało sensu. Obawy Syriusza, wycofanie Petera... Och, jakże on musiał ich nienawidzić! Jego słowa, wtedy w pokoju wspólnym, gdy rozmawiali o Snape'ie – „Poszukują zemsty". Szeptał je ze strachem, czy nadzieją w głosie? Remus nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, zbyt głęboko pogrzebał tamte chwile.

Spojrzenia.

Zaciśnięte pięści.

Myślał, że cała ta zazdrość o jego związek z Łapą mu w końcu przejdzie. Myślał, że w końcu zrozumie. Dorośnie. Nigdy nie mógł przypuszczać, że pomyli się aż tak bardzo.

Ale Syriusz go znał. Zauważył. Wiedział.

Szukali zemsty i znaleźli jej słodką obietnicę u stóp Voldemorta. Barwili własne dłonie szkarłatem krwi niewinnych, okryli swe dusze mrokiem tak szczelnie, że nie było dla nich żadnej szansy zbawienia. Wznieśli mury własnego piekła, ochoczo i z niewolniczą pokorą. Ale to wciąż za mało, to nadal niewystarczająca kara za zniszczenie życia ludziom, których Remus kochał tak szczerze.

Lupin, bardzo, bardzo powoli i z osobliwą dokładnością złożył pożółkłe karty, po czym wetknął mapę w kieszeń przetartych spodni. Spoglądał w przestrzeń wzrokiem człowieka, który obudził się po bardzo długim letargu. Lśniące oczy w końcu się ożywiły, biegając po jego klasie. Odkrywając na nowo wszystkie jej tajemnice.

Trzecia ławka w drugim rzędzie. To właśnie tutaj, niby przypadkiem, musnął wargami jego ucho, opowiadając mu coś szeptem. A na zewnątrz, na korytarzu złapał go pierwszy raz za rękę i zaciągnął do Pokoju Życzeń; zebrali potem szlaban za nieobecność na Obronie... Z kolei, kilka pięter niżej znajdował się inny korytarz, przesiąknięty na wskroś wspomnieniami o mlecznej czekoladzie, które zawsze atakowały go, gdy przebywał w pobliżu. Nawet teraz, gdy powrócił do Hogwartu jako nauczyciel.

Dumbledore wierzył, że przyjął jego ofertę kierując się poczuciem obowiązku. Nic bardziej mylnego. Te mury pamiętały wszystko, każdy szlaban i każdą ucieczkę z Zamku pod osłoną nocy, z peleryną falującą im u stóp. Każde słowo i wszelkie milczenie. Zgubione światło księżyca. Srebrne tęczówki. Wilczy płacz.

— Znasz drogę, Peter — syknął prosto w ciemność, nie pragnąc niczego tak bardzo, jak żywego strachu tańczącego w jego wodnistym spojrzeniu – strachu przed wilkiem – odbicia prawdziwego przerażenia chwilę przed tym, jak przegryzie mu żyły. Żałował jedynie, że nie może zaprosić Syriusza na ten kuriozalny spektakl; ostatni jego akt.

Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że już niedługo spotkają się całą trójką. Że Peter do wszystkiego się przyzna, lecz mimo to, prawda nigdy nie ujrzy bladego światła dnia. Odwiedzi miejsce swych tortur, znów ujrzy te srebrzyste tęczówki, odnajdując w nich dawne światło człowieka, który szydził z okrągłego księżyca, u jego boku.

Spotka się pies, wilk i szczur – przyjaciel, potwór i kłamca.

Syriusz nie był niczego winien. A Remus... Jak się okazuje, w ogóle nie był taki, jak Peter. Byli jak światło i mrok; tchnienie świeżego wiatru i ciężkie – gęste jak syrop – powietrze tuż przed czerwcową burzą.

Wilk i szczur.

Ten pierwszy stawał się bestią tylko wtedy, gdy blade oblicze księżyca poskramiało ciemniejące niebo. Gdy szyderczy los pchał go w objęcia sił, których ten nie mógł – nie był w stanie! – powstrzymać. Był drapieżnikiem, mordercą, monstrum o czarnych szponach i żółtych ślepiach; zabijał nie znając litości. Tak, zgadza się, to wszystko szczera prawda. Remus Lupin raz w miesiącu zmieniał się w bezlitosnego potwora.

Ale to Peter był nim zawsze.

**KONIEC**


End file.
